Big And Beautiful
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Weight Gain fic. Frank N Furter looks back at some memories and the changes he's been through. One-Shot. Sequel to "Size Matters Not".


**Disclaimer: Rocky Horror and all related characters belong to Richard O'Brien. This fanfic belongs to me.**

He was fat.

Not pudgy or chubby or plump or any other synonym for what he was. He had learned that those words were meant for different things. Babies were chubby as chubby human infants were considered adorable for reasons he had yet to fathom. Being pudgy meant that he should only have a somewhat noticeable pot-belly instead of the enlarged gut that currently occupied his abdominal area. And, being plump was reserved only for women whom had a subtle rotund shape that added to their beauty.

No, he was just fat.

The mad-scientist and alien known as Dr. Frank N Furter stepped out of the shower and wrapped a robe around his naked form. He'd dry himself off in a moment. But, first thing was first. To, albeit very reluctantly, step on the bathroom scale. He gulped and took a breath to regain his composure before placing one foot onto it and then another.

He then looked down, and ignored his currently flabby form to read the numbers the scale had stopped at. 247 pounds. Good. He had lost some weight. Ok, only a few pounds. After all, it had only been a month or two ago that Frank had decided to go on a diet.

Frank then left his own personal bathroom with a towel draped over his head as he made his way towards his wardrobe. What to wear? Corset? No, his stomach was still too large for the laces to effectively be tied properly. He smiled slightly when he noticed one of the newer outfits he had purchased in the past week. One that better fit his current form. The alien then put it on and examined himself in the mirror. It wasn't the most suggestive thing in the world, but, he had to admit there was a sort of elegant charm to it.

He then frowned slightly when he noticed that his body was jiggling with every movement he made.

"Hmm..." the alien mused clearly lost in thought.

He then took a nostalgic, though not to terribly happy, look back at how he ended up in the first place. Frank began to remember when he first tasted that Earthling sugary treat known on the small green planet as "candy". Such a delectable food it was, and quite common too. He remembered indulging himself in lollipops, candy bars, chocolates as well as bakery sweets such as donuts, cake, cupcakes, and the like.

For him, it was like an ecstasy in his mouth. The sensation it brought him, and he ensuing sugar-rush was almost equal in his eyes to a really good lover in bed.

That ecstasy was short-lived, however. It wasn't long after his addiction to sweets that Frank, he not-too-fondly remembered, began to change. He remembered it becoming harder and harder to lace up his corsets. At first, he had mistakenly believed it was due to his corsets shrinking rather than his belly growing. When it had dawned on him what had happened, Frank tried simply sucking in his gut in order to make his clothing fit.

Naturally, it didn't work. He could still remember the distinctive snapping sounds the laces made as they split in two and his enlarged stomach flopped out and wobbled violently in protest. He could remember weeping bitterly in his room fearing that no one could ever find him attractive in such a grotesque form.

Then, he remembered Rocky. His beloved Rocky, who still found him attractive despite his paunchiness. Frank smirked at the memory of Rocky holding him in a comforting embrace and later using his enlarged stomach as a pillow.

"Fra-ank?" a familiar voice was heard.

Frank shook his head slightly and snapped himself out of his trip down memory lane. He then looked back to see Rocky standing in the doorway. The muscle-man walked up to Frank and hugged him from behind while playfully pinching the alien's belly.

"Fra-ank go-oing to co-ome dow-ownsta-airs for brea-kfa-st?" Rocky asked as he rested his head on Frank's shoulder.

The alien turned his head and gave Rocky a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be down in a moment, baby." he smiled seductively at his beautiful creation, "Let me finish getting ready first."

Rocky nodded and headed back downstairs. Frank put on the finishing touches to his outfit and took one last look in the mirror before walking down the stairs with an air of confidence.

He wasn't just fat. He was big and beautiful. And, he was perfectly content with it.

**Author's Notes: I decided to write a sort of one-shot companion piece/semi-sequel to my other RHPS fanfic "Size Matters Not" since so many people wanted me to continue with the story. I currently don't plan on doing any more continuations with the story. However, if any of you guys who liked this story and SMN and want to add more to the story, feel free to do so. I'd love to see what you guys would do with it.**


End file.
